New Experiences
by cali-luv
Summary: Dawn Summers is informed of her acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With her mother and sister dead, who does she still have? DawnSpike fic. Sorry about the terrible summary. Please read and review!


Dawn/Spike and possible Draco Malfoy fic. I haven't decided yet, so you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
I do not own anything of either the Buffy world, nor the Harry Potter world. Buffy and the characters Dawn, Spike and Willow belong to Joss Whedon and the folks over at 'Mutant Enemy', and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
REVIEW! --------------------------------------  
  
Dawn stretched sleepily, her internal clock telling her that it was morning. Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself sprawled out on the living room couch, her head in someone's lap. Looking up, her eyes met with another pair of baby blues. "Morning Spike." She said, giving him a goofy grin. "Mornin' Nibblet." He smiled back at her, and returned his attention back to the television. Dawn sat up and rearranged the disheveled blankets back around her body. Then she lay her head back down in Spike's lap, and looked up at him.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" Spike turned down the volume on the T.V. and said, "I think I am going to get some sleep for a few hours. Vampire, you know." Dawn snorted. "Vampire, shmampire." Spike looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. "Okay, so that doesn't really work very well. But you take a nap every morning, I meant what are we gonna do, like, after the ritual sleepness."  
  
"Well..." Spike put a finger to his lips in mock concentration. "I suppose we could play a game or something. I could teach you how to cheat at poker." Dawn's eyes lit up. "You would teach me how to cheat? I thought you were obsessed with me walking the path of the righteous." Spike poked her in the ribs. "'Ay, this is a one time offer, take it or leave it."  
  
"I'll take it!" She giggled, as he continued tickling her. "You don't sound very appreciative. You know being a teacher is tedious business, Dawn." Spike said, continuing his assault. "Okay, okay! Uncle, uncle!" She screamed. Spike let her fall into a heap on the floor, before he got up. Mussing her hair, he said, "Alright Bit, I'm going up for a snooze. If you need me, I'll be in your room." He started to walk towards the stairs, but turned around as though having second thoughts. "And-""-Don't leave the house." Dawn said in sync with him. "I know, same routine every damn day." Spike scowled, and climbed the stairs. When he reached the landing he stopped again. "Dawn, don't say 'damn.' It's ugly coming from pretty little girls." With a grin, he walked down the hall and into Dawn's room knowing how much she hated being called 'little girl.'  
  
A few hours later, Dawn was in the kitchen attempting to make brownies. Key word being; 'attempting'. Peanut butter cup wrappers, raisin boxes and brownie mix littered the kitchen counter. When the timer went off, she opened the oven and took out the tray. A nauseating smell wafted her way, and she doubled over a little bit.  
  
"Mmm...tasty. I think I'll save these for Spike." As Dawn pushed the tray away from her, she heard a tapping at the window. When she turned around, she found a beautiful tawny owl resting on the window sill. "Aren't owls supposed to be nocturnal?" She asked herself, not knowing what to do. The owl gave a few more impatient taps, and flashed its leg at her. Dawn caught a glimpse of a roll of parchment tied to the bird's foot, and frowned in confusion. She walked towards the window, and opened it just enough to reach through. Tentatively, she stuck her hand through the crack, and the owl stuck out its leg as if asking her to untie its burden. Dawn pulled the string and caught the roll. The owl rubbed its head on her hand a few times, and then flew away.  
  
"Well, that was odd." Smiling, Dawn opened the parchment and read. All the color drained from her face, and she read it three times more before she bolted up the stairs towards her room. Dawn burst through the bedroom door and leapt on to her occupied bed. "Spike!" She shouted, "Wake up!"  
  
"Christ on a crumpet!" Spike yelled, startled out of his slumber. He panicked when he saw Dawn's expression. "What's wrong, Dawn?" He asked. "An owl came through the window, and-"She began. Spike grabbed her shoulders and said, "You scared the bloody hell out of me because a stupid misguided bird flew in the window!? Dawn it's not a good idea to wake a vampire." Dawn took a few deep breathes and started over.  
  
"Sorry, well...it didn't really fly in. It knocked, err, tapped on the kitchen window. It had this tied to its leg." Spike scowled, looking at the letter in her hand. "What's it for?" He asked, bewildered. Dawn handed him the letter silently, and he began to read.  
  
"Ms. Dawn Summers 1630 Rovello Drive Sunnydale, CA  
  
Dear Ms. Summers,  
  
We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Children are informed of their acceptance at the age of ten on normal circumstances, but your situation is very different. Due to the thick fog of magical activity surrounding Sunnydale, your magical abilities have gone unnoticed. Part of that is because of the hell mouth, but we also take partial responsibility for the neglect of your magical education. It is very unusual for a child of fifteen to come to Hogwarts for the first time, as the starting age of first years is eleven. Your particular case however, is special. You have received the basic knowledge of magic and its uses from Willow Rosenberg, the Wicca. We feel that you would fit in nicely with the 4th years, age group; fourteen to fifteen. The structure of your education will consist of much more than the earth-based Wicca ideas, however. It will include classes such as Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Magical Creatures, Divination and the optional Astrology.  
  
I will be arriving at your house at 6 o'clock on the morning of August 31st. I shall transport you and your luggage via port-key to Diagon Alley, London where you can take up residence for the night. All further information as to arriving at school will be given to you then.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Head Mistress Transfiguration Department Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"  
  
There was a long pause after Spike read the letter. "Bloody bleedin' sodden' hell in a bloody hand basket...of hell!" He bellowed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. It's my first crossover fiction so....please, please review. All constructive criticism is welcomed and even begged for. Hehe... If I get good reviews, I'll post the next chapter! :-D  
  
bri dirrrtybeautifulhotmail.com AIM: xcaliluvin916x 


End file.
